Segunda vez
by kiaoh.k.14
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si olvidaras lo mas importante para ti por segunda vez ? serena&seiya universo alterno
1. Chapter 1

Después de la guerra con galaxia, Serena al terminar la escuela estudio abogada (derecho),Amy estudio medicina, Rey se dedico por la moda ,Mina estudio para ser actriz y modelo, Lita (repostera) , Setsuna trabaja ahora con Rey como diseñadora , Haruka entro a las carreras de carros , Michiru trabaja ahora como violinista ,Hotaru se inscribió en la escuela.

En un planeta lejano:

Seiya: bombón, como estarás, me imagino que estarás feliz ahora con tu príncipe .

Taiki: en que estará pensando

Yaten: ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, su queridísima bombón jajajaja

Seiya: no molestes yaten que yo no hablo de tu queridísima mina

Taiki: ya basta los dos

Seiya y yaten .amyyyyyyyyy

Taiki: ahora si van a ver (_los empieza a corretear_)

Seiya :(_bombón te extraño_)

Después de 1 año:

Seiya: al fin , ya quiero verla

Taiki: de quien hablas seiya

Yaten: hay taiki de quien más que su bombón

Seiya: oigan ya les dije que soy el único que la puede llamar así

Yaten: si , ya seiya (_que aguafiestas_)

Seiya: que dijiste /_y así empieza una pelea interminable…._

Princesa kaguya: gracias por todos sus esfuerzos y seiya suerte(_espero que te vaya bien)_

Taiki: gracias princesa

Yaten: hasta luego princesa

Seiya: cuídese mucho princesa

De pronto el cielo se ilumino y a lo lejos se aprecia a tres estrellas fugaces

Seiya: al fin llegamos

Yaten: ya seiya cálmate, si

Taiki: basta ustedes dos, lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, mañana veremos a las chicas, ya

Yaten y taiki /continúan caminando hacia el departamento

Seiya :(bombón, mañana te veré)/mirando las estrellas…


	2. Chapter 2

AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

Serena: un poquito mas

Mina: Serena levántate

Serena: solo un minuto

Mina: Serena….(la mueve de su cama) ,se nos hará tarde

Serena :5 minutos mas

Mina: S- E- R- E- N- A

Serena: que pasa (se levanto asustada)

Mina: al fin Serena ..ya, levantate –recuerda que hoy es mi sesión de fotos y prometiste acompañarme

Serena: hay mina

Mina : nada de hay , ya pues , lo prometiste(dice esto haciendo un puchero)

Serena: de acuerdo, voy a cambiarme y salgo si

Mina: no tardes

2h después:

Mina: ya pues serena

Serena: estoy cansada , mina

Mina: ya entonces nos vemos en el depa si

Serena: lolamento mina , es que tengo sueño

Mina: de acuerdo…anda

Serena: gracias, te prometo que te lo recompensare

Mina: eso espero, ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión

Serena: (le da un beso en su mejilla)y sale

Saliendo de la sesión fotográfica :

Serena choca con alguien; serena: disculpe yo no lo vi

¿? : disculpe, fue mi culpa

Serena: lo siento mucho, se hizo daño8(se levanta y voltea a ver a la persona con la que había chocado , no lo puede creer al ver ese rostro tan familiar para ella, después de tanto tiempo el al fin había regresado….)

Serena: se..i..ya

Seiya:bom..bón

Serena: seiya, tanto tiempo(corre a abrazarlo , no lo podía creer aun )¿pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volvieron? ¿la princesa está bien?

Seiya: vine a verte, volvimos ayer por la noche, y la princesa está bien –me alegra mucho verte bombón

Serena: igualmente seiya , no sabes cuánto te extrañe , quiero que me cuentes como te fue

Seiya: lo hare , que te parece si vamos a comer ¿sí? , o si no a donde tú quieras

Serena: mejor vamos al parque sí , es que estoy un poco agotada ….

Seiya: bueno, a sus ordenes bella dama , nos vamos –jajaja

Serena: vamos, noble caballero-jajaja

!En el parque N*10!

Serena: entonces te vas a quedar

Seiya:asi es bombón , y tu novio

Serena: ha…es qué..

Seiya: qué , no me estás diciendo bombón

Decidimos que no iba a ver secretos entre nosotros , anda dímelo

Serena: es que Darién ..y..yo nos ..separamos

Seiya:¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué?

Serena: es ….que..Darién decidió volver a los (E.E.U.U)…

Fue un acuerdo mutuo, ya que nos dimos cuenta que todo esto necesitaba tiempo

Seiya:¿Qué? pero bombón yo pensé que ustedes se querían

Serena lo interrumpe-seiya lo quiero pero ya no es el mismo sentimiento que antes

Seiya: lo siento bombón, no tengo ningún derecho en meterme en tu vida

Serena: lo hiciste(lo dice en voz baja)

Seiya la había escuchado pero no sabía como interpretar esa palabra…

Serena mira su reloj y se da cuenta que tenia que ir a la casa ya que de seguro mina no tardaría en llegar –serena: seiya, ya me tengo que ir

Seiya: bombón, dime te puedo acompañar

Serena: claro, pero vamos rápido , sí

Caminan hasta llegar a la pista miran el semáforo y esta en rojo y ellos caminan pero no se habían dado cuenta que unas calles atrás estaba un conductor ebrio manejando, sin darse cuenta los impacto un gran golpe , /todo paso tan rápido que se dieron cuenta cuando estaban tirados en el suelo …..

Serena abrió los ojos débilmente y vio sangre en su mano , volteo y busco a seiya con la mirada esperando que no estuviera en la misma situación que ella hasta que se detuvo y encontró un cuerpo inerte en el suelo un poco más alejado que ella , quería ir a verlo y ver si estaba al menos conciente pero en ese instante su vista se nublo y cayó en un profundo sueño…


	3. Chapter 3

1SEMANA DESPUES-

Serena:au,me duele la cabeza(_tocándose la cabeza, siente una tela –se toca la frente , busca un espejito y ve uno que está en la mesita junto a una lámpara blanca , se mira y ve que esta vendada toda su cabeza hasta la frente –mirándolo mejor ,ve que está en un cuarto de paredes blancas con diseños para niños , siente el aire rozar su cara ,voltea y ve un pequeño balcón con las cortinas revoloteando –sonríe pero al momento se le borra la sonrisa ya que se da cuenta que alguien entra a la habitación en donde se encuentra y eso confirmo sus sospechas ,estaba en un "hospital"-odiaba los hospitales-escucha que la persona que entro a ahí estaba anotando algo en una hoja ,asume que es la doctora_ )

Doctora: me alegro ver que despiertes, dígame, recuerda algo

Serena: ahora, que lo pienso, pues no/_trato de recordar algo pero mi memoria esta en b__lanco_

Doctora: no se alarme, tal vez fue a causa del golpe que sufrió en ese accidente

Serena: sabe usted como me llamo , como llegue a este lugar

Doctora: una ambulancia llego aquí ,recuerdo que fue en la tarde ya que no había muchos pacientes por aquí ,con respecto a su nombre encontramos esto en su ropa (le entregan una pequeña bolsita ,encuentra el cierre y lo abre , saca de ahí un pequeño osito y unas llaves –mira la bolsa esperando encontrar algo mas y ve una tarjeta que decía: S .T, voltea la tarjeta y ve en letritas chiquitas que decía: hasta las estrellas…

Doctora: sentimos esta situación (_se sienta a su costado y la mira fijamente)viendo que no recuerda nada , la tendremos por un tiempo internada mientras que alguien llegue a buscarla –mientras tanto le haremos unos análisis para ver si causo otro daño_ )

Serena:(_cuanto me quitaran esta venda_)

Doctora: le quitaremos la venda dentro de los siguientes días , no se preocupe por eso

Serena:(_como puede hacer eso , acaso leyó mi mente-pone una expresión de asombro ante ella_)

Doctora: no leo mentes si eso te preguntas es solo que me lo dice tu expresión y la forma en que te tocaste la venda…

Serena: lo siento- es que esto es nuevo para mi – por cierto sabe a que hora comen aquí ,es que ya me dio hambre

Doctora:jajajaj….eres uno de los pocos pacientes que me dicen esto , hace tiempos que no me reía , gracias –creí haber perdido la gracia , bueno pues ya van a ser las 2, así que voy a ir a avisarle a la cocinera que prepare algo para ti ¿Qué deseas comer?..

Serena: en serio puedo pedir…

Doctora: claro , además por esta zona no circula muchas personas enfermas , así que dime que deseas

Serena le da una gran lista, la doctora tuvo que anotarlo –era verdad que podías pedir ahí tu comida , además quería hacerla sentir a gusto, hacia tiempo que no hablaba con alguien, por alguna razón le inspiraba confianza ….

EN OTRO LUGAR:

Seiya:¿Dónde estoy?¿que hago en este lugar?, ay que dolor decía esto tocándose su pierna, se sentó como pudo y empezó a observar en donde estaba(_paredes azules, una ventana chiquita,voltea a su costado y ve un reloj grande que indicaba las 4,miro la puerta , cubierta por un color marrón , lo vio detenidamente hasta que vio abrirse la puerta –se sobresalto y ve pasar frente a el un hombre alto , cubierto de una bata blanca ,con guantes y observa su rostro-ve una pequeña sonrisa_ )

Doctor: veo que despertaste

Seiya:¿Qué hago aquí?

Doctor: sufrió un accidente , lo trajeron para aquí , le hicimos unos exámenes y encontramos una leve fractura en la pierna-pero con tratamiento se puede arreglar y con respecto a su memoria, al parecer su mente borro algunos recuerdos suyos ,ahora como producto de su despertar todavía su mente esta en blanco , ver que poco a poco recordara –eso si haremos que usted siga una dieta y unas clases para que refuerce su mente ..

/_en seguida Seiya ve que el doctor le esta inyectando algo en el suero-y después se queda dormido_

_/sueño:_

_Ve un auto acercarse velozmente hacia el ,pero no puede hacer nada ,solo ve como ese auto lo traspasa y ve como su cuerpo sale volando –seiya:que es esto(voltea a todos lados y ve al otro lado de la pista un cuerpo, se acerca mas ,mas ,mas pero no alcanza verle la cara-se agacha, trata de tocarla pero ve que su mano traspasa su cara._

_/seiya despierta exaltado , siente como su sudor se le resbala de la cara_-¿Qué paso? ..

Trata de recobrar esas imágenes intactas pero por mas que trataba de recordar no podía..

Seiya:(_va sintiendo como el aire ingresa a sus pulmones ,y se va limpiando la cara de sudor –siente como el aire roza con su cara como queriendo hacerle olvidar esos recuerdos, se va fijando como ya era de noche y de la hermosa vista_ )

Seiya: te encontrare , aunque no sepa quién eres tu (se vuelve a acostar esperando retomar ese sueño ya que no podía olvidar esa extraña figura en el suelo ,pero de algo estaba seguro era una chica de cabellos dorados, con esos pensamientos calló en los brazos de Morfeo


	4. Chapter 4

2 años después;

Flash back-

Doctor: Lo siento pero ,me temo que ya no lo podremos tener en este hospital ,pero se de algún lugar en donde se pueda quedar.

Seiya: Así, pues gracias por todo(le extiende el brazo en señal de despedida, siendo recibida por el doctor con una sonrisa de nostalgia ya que en ese tiempo se habían hecho muy buenos amigos )

Doctor: Bueno que le parece si empieza a empacar sus cosas ,mientras yo hago unas llamadas (antes de salir le extiende una tarjeta a seiya )

Seiya: Para qué es?

Doctor: Encontraras en la parte inferior una dirección ,ahí tienes que ir y pregunta por Tomoe ,ahí te guiaran hacia una buen amigo mío y el te dirá a donde tienes que ir

Seiya: Pero no sería mejor que usted me diga ya que así nos ahorramos todo ese trayecto

Doctor: Cuando no seiya? ,eres muy ansioso..(se retira de la habitación , dejando a seiya perplejo , definitivamente se conocían ..)

Seiya: Tienes razón –(esto lo dice en vos baja con una media sonrisa , estaba claro que lo iba a extrañar )

Fin Flash back-

Seiya: Después de dos años aun no recuerdo nada… (saca las llaves del dep. -se había acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar)

seiya entra ,cierra la puerta y se dirige a la sala que consistía en un sillón cama , a su lado izquierdo había otro sillón pero mas chico igual que al derecho…

se tira en el sillón y enciende la radio mientras este llena el espacio con su melodía …

seiya: gracias..(se acuerda del doctor al murmurar esta palabra , asi el se queda dormido cayendo rendido a los brazos de Morfeo)

En otro lugar.

Serena: Hay doctora ya le dije que no me paso nada

Doctora: Eso dices pero primero tendré que revisarte(pone su mano en su tobillo9

Serena: au , au –duele

Doctora: Vez..Que pasó'

Serena: A ver

Flash back-

Serena: Disculpe , me podría mostrar ese vestido

¿?: si claro , en un momento

Serena siente que alguien la mira y ella voltea y ve a una chica alta pelinegra y ve que se acerca a ella con una cara de ver a un fantasma

¿?: Serena

Serena: disculpe, como sabe mi nombre

¿?: soy yo serena , rey –no me recuerdas

Serena: (se alejo mas de ella ya que no la conocía –creo que esta loca)

Rey: chicos vengan

Serena: disculpe pero mejor me retiro

Rey: espera (la sigue)

Serena, empieza a correr , y voltea y ve que atrás esa chica la estaba siguiendo al mismo ritmo un momento creyó que la alcanzaría pero ,sigue con la mirada hacia delante y ve a un policía

Serena: auxilio

Policía: le pasa algo señorita

Serena: si , por favor esa señorita me está siguiendo

Policía: no se preocupe , ande

Policía: deténgase usted(dirigiéndose hacia rey)

Rey: pero ella….

Policía: me tendrá que acompañar

Rey: pero… de acuerdo(vi mal o esa chica es serena )

Llegando los demás:

Amy: QUE pasó policía

Policía: Esta joven estaba persiguiendo a una señorita

Rey: Pero es que ….

Lita : Hay Rey . no me digas que viste a un chico guapo

Rey: Cállense sí , vi a Serena caminando comprando un vestido ERA ELLA

Amy: Rey no es el estrés , creo que yo podría recomendarte unas pastillas

Rey: Ah , nunca me escuchan(si Serena estuviera aquí ella me haría caso)-dice esto último con nostalgia

Mina(Serena serás tú , porque '?-donde estas?)

Lita: Mina te quedaste callada , qué paso , viste algo o a alguien

Mina: jajajaj Que locura ¿De que hablan?

Todos se caen al estilo anime con una gotita en sus cabezas

Rey: Nunca cambiaras

Policía: bueno, yo me tengo que retirar

Rey: Así pues que sea rápido

Lita: Rey no provoques al policía ya que esta vez no te llevo al bote

Mina: Donde hay un bote (voltea para todos lados) pues que yo sepa por aquí no hay lagos o sí

Lita: Ya Mina

Mina: Que?

Amy:ahhhhhhhhhhh(todos se dirigen hacia sus respectivos quehaceres)

Fin Flash back-

Serena: eso , paso

Doctora: no te creo y este golpe (señalando su tobillo )

Serena: jajajaj me caí subiendo las escaleras

Doctora: hay , nunca cambias

Serena: Y cuando puedo salir de este hospital

Doctora: de que hablas '? Ya saliste hace un momento

Serena: quiero decir , a que me gustaría vivir por mi propia cuenta

Doctora: bueno en vista de que estas un poco mejor , tengo que decirte que al parecer demolerán este hospital

Serena: en serio porque?

Doctora: recuerdas que ya te lo había comentado , pues al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas

Serena: y que pasara conmigo?

Doctora: no querías salir , jajajaja

Serena: no ,era broma

Doctora: pues yo hablo muy en serio , y estuve pensando en donde te quedaras

Serena: en serio?( con cara de niña buena con estrellitas en sus ojos)

Doctora: yo saldré mañana de viaje hacia mi país natal pero te dejare esto (le entrega un conjunto de llaves)

Serena: esto para que?

Doctora: ya lo veras … ( murmura esto , al final de charlar con ella sale de ahí y se dirige a hacer una llamada)

Doctora: lo tienes todo listo… gracias

Mientras que en la habitación de serena , ella se encontraba viendo por la ventana , como las personas se dirigían a diferentes destinos …

Serena: mañana comenzare ( seguía mirando por la ventana)

En eso su celular suena , ella sale de su ensoñación , y camina hacia una mesita , agarra el celular y contesta-

Serena: haruka?

Haruka: hola gatita


	5. Chapter 5

Serena: haku, que pasa?, has tenido noticias

Haruka: nada, gatita

Serena: pero cómo es posible que se haya desaparecido de esa forma

Haruka: no lo sabemos aún, pero al parecer me van a traer noticias de él , el martes

Serena: si quieres ..?

Haruka: si , gatita pero ven el miércoles por la mañana ya que quiero hablarte de …

Serena: haku, ocurre algo malo?

Haruka: vienes, ya sabes…te quiero gatita

Serena: yo igual haku… (_Terminando por despedirse , serena apaga el teléfono_ )

Serena se dirige nuevamente hacia la ventana, al sentir el viento acariciar su rostro –los recuerdos no se hacen esperar, _recuerda cuando ella había despertado en el hospital, pasaron aproximadamente 1 mes para que la dejaran salir a caminar por los alrededores, ahí fue cuando conoció a haruka ó haku como ella suele llamarlo-al principio creyó que era un chico (muy guapo)pero al parecer era una chica , se hicieron amigos ,él la acompañaba a sus terapias ,en ese tiempo ella era una corredora de autos –le pareció raro un día cuando haruka le dijo para que conociera a una persona muy especial para él – ella no se opuso ,algo muy en el fondo le decía que sería agradable .-al llegar la noche ella se escapó del hospital ya que todavía no tenia permitido salir y menos a esas horas ,haku la había recogido y cuando llegaron a la casa de él ,ella entró y vio a una chica muy linda con cabello aguamarina , unos ojos hermosos ,parecía toda una modelo –cuando la chica la vio se acercó a ella y la abrazo con gran emoción que ella habría dicho que se conocían desde hace tiempo –pero eso era una forma de decir, al parecer se llamaba Michiru y era violinista (la mejor como ella solía decirle al terminar un concierto) , haku y Michiru ya tenían como 5 años de haberse conocido y estaba por demás decir que ellos se iban a comprometer –ella sería la dama de honor(se lo comentaron el día en que se hizo oficial el compromiso),la hacía reír ese recuerdo ._

_Serena al cumplir 1 año en el hospital se dio por vencida ya que nadie , ningún familiar se había acercado –ella creyó que estaba sola en este mundo ,pero se dio cuenta que NO , tenía a :Michiru ,Haruka, la doctora ,Molly (su mejor amiga-recuerda que era un día con mucho sol y ella ya tenía permiso para poder salir LEGALMENTE como ella solía llamarlo ,se habían conocido en el parque debido a que al parecer Molly había llegado de España por cosas de trabajo ,ahí estaba ella sentada en el aeropuerto esperando al avión de Haku , esn eso su celular timbra:_

_Serena: haku?_

_Haruka: gatita_

_Serena: que pasó haku con tu avión estoy esperándote aquí sentada como media hora _

_Haruka: lo siento gatita pero al parecer mi vuela llegará retrasado ,el avión recién está a mitad del camino –descuida por mientras anda a comer algo_

_Serena: un ..helado_

_Haruka: hay gatita …sí anda ,yo te aviso cuando mi avión este a punto de aterrizar _

_Serena: de acuerdo haku ,nos vemos luego(terminando de hablar por teléfono se para y mientras iba caminando no se había percatado que su bolsa se quedó en el sillón_

_Molly / iba caminando distraída hablando por teléfono.._

_Serena estaba ya en un puesto de helados cuando se da cuenta que no tenía su bolsa con ella , ella sale corriendo y lo encuentra pero cuando ya lo tiene , voltea y choca con una chica haciendo que sus cosas se caigan al suelo_

_Molly / corta el teléfono y se agacha a recoger sus cosas_

_Serena: disculpe , no fue mi intención_

_Moly: tampoco la mía , estaba un poco distraída _

_Serena le ayuda a recoger y cuando terminan .._

_Serena: mucho gusto (le extiende su mano)_

_Molly(extiende su mano y ambas se dan una sonrisa mutua. me llamo Molly _

_Serena: me llamo Serena_

_Molly: Serena(trato de recordar en donde había escuchado ese nombre pero no hay ni rastro , en estos momentos mi mente es la culpable de ser frágil)_

_Serena: te ayudo , a donde te dirigías?_

_Molly: la verdad es que no lo sé , recién acabo de llegar y pues me gustaría encontrar donde alojarme –tú conoces algún lugar?_

_Serena /recuerda que la doctora le había enseñado unos departamentos , así que solo sonríe ante la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir_

_Serena: sígueme(así es que su ahora mejor amiga Molly vive a unas cuadras del hospital )_

_Sonríe ante estos recuerdos que la llenan de dicha ,ahora ella ya no estaba sola –tenía a muchos amigos a su alrededor .._

_Serena: ya anocheció (su vista se eleva hasta llegar a ver a la luna ,tan callada como siempre MOON-así solía llamar ella a la luna , cosa rara ya que no sabía porque? le gustaba ese nombre._

_Se mete a su cuarto y entra a su armario a sacar una pijama para que se sienta mas comoda,su pijama consistía en un polo ,pantalón y chompa con diseños en :conejitos , media luna… cuando termina de cambiarse se recuesta en su cama , apagando las luces y dejando entrar la brillante luz de la luna a su habitación , se recuesta de costado y piensa en los últimos acontecimientos , dejando caer una lagrima –no era de tristeza sino de alegría _

_Flash back-_

_Serena: haku estas ahí?(escucha unas voces y se acerca lentamente a la puerta para escuchar mejor ,reconoce la voz de haruka y de Michiru ¿de qué estarán hablando?_

_Haruka: Michiru , aún no es tiempo para decirle a gatita quienes somos _

_Michiru: Haruka , lo sé pero te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto al saber que Darién esta cambiando su destino_

_Haruka: no te gusta que Darién esté con la princesa cierto_

_Michiru: la decisión estaba en nuestra princesa pero bien sabemos que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano /lo dice mientras se sienta y junta sus manos preocupadamente_

_Haruka: lo sé , al menos las chicas todavía no se dan por enteradas de esto ya que si no imagínate como estaría ahora gatita_

_Michiru: sí , lo que no entiendo es porque Setsuna no nos dijo nada –menos mal que volvió a las puertas del tiempo y Hotaru haya ido de excursión_

_Haruka: bueno , pero al menos la princesa nos tiene a nosotras y ahora todo será diferente _

_Michiru: porqué lo dices '?_

_Haruka: por que ahora ella será una chica normal y vivirá mejor que antes –de eso nosotras nos encargaremos /lo dice parándose y mirando hacia a la ventana _

_Michiru: tienes razón , y dime cambiando de tema como está Kou?_

_Hruka / inmediatamente voltea a ver a Michiru y nota una sonrisa burlante , vuelve a voltear y continua mirando a la ventana_

_Haruka: Kou está estable , ahora vive en un departamento ,y le va muy bien en su nuevo trabajo como compositor(lo dice con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos ,hasta que siente una mano que lo abraza por detrás , sonríe instintivamente )_

_Michiru: crees que Serena y seiya se encuentren algún día_

_Haruka:(esa pregunta si lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ese encuentro llegaría a ocurrir ya sea con su ayuda o sin ella)sí_

_Michiru: yo también pienso igual , pero sabes me preocupa mucho como reaccionen ellos _

_Haruka : descuida , mañana iré a ver a Kou y veré su estado _

_Michiru: yo mañana tengo que ir a un concierto con thre ligts, podemos llevar a Serena _

_Haruka /se pone tenso :y las chicas _

_Michiru /continúa en ella misma posición: pues la sentamos en primera fila y tu y serena se sientan en la parte de atrás , al final_

_Haruka: de acuerdo, mañana a las 7:30_

_Michiru: sí , bueno entonces demos por terminada esta conversación …_

_Mientras que Serena estba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo eso ,sus mejillas estban humedas de tantas lagrimas que se caían sin su permiso.. salió corriendo de ahí .._

_Fin Flashback-_

_Serena: haku_

_Flashback-_

_Recuera que al día siguiente ella había seguido a Haku ,para conocer a un tal Kou-ella lo estaba siguiendo en eso lo pierde de vista entrando a un callejón.._

_Serena(donde estará , y todo por mirar a los ricos helados y lo pierdo )_

_Serena camina , saliendo del callejón choca con alguien , _

_Serena: auch.. disculpe , me había perdido –lo siento_

_¿?:disculpe_

_Cuando terminan por pararse se saludan cortésmente_

_Serena(extiende su mano) me llamo serena_

_¿?:mucho gusto , me llamo seiya _

_Serena se acuerda que michiru lo nombró así mientras que haku lo había llamado Kou .._

_Serena lo mira detenidamente y su visión le recuerda a alguien, muy familiar –ve sus ojos y los mira como queriendo encontrar algo en ellos , es de un azul (zafiro), que lindos ojos_

_Seiya: gracias_

_Serena iba a decir algo hasta que su vista le muestra a haku , caminando –está volteado ,hablando con una persona _

_Serena: ahora que hago , si haku me ve , me mata ''?_


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen la demora es que estoy en exámenes finales y pues no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para continuar escribiendo… bueno espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Serena: ahora que hago, si haku me ve, me mata"? (no puedo evitar pensar en lo despistada que suelo ser en estos casos ,hubiera llamado a Molly….Pero apuesto a que ella hubiera querido traer una cámara –ya que ella está tomando un curso de fotografía ,pero y ahora?..Tal v..)<p>

-estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que el me interrumpe en mis pensamientos

Seiya: disculpa, yo te conozco?

Serena: pues que yo sepa no ,(_me percato de que haku esta despidiéndose de la persona con la que había estado hablando ..ahora que hago?)_

-se me ocurre una idea pero ante debo preguntarle a el ..

Serena: toma mi mano

Seiya: que? (_ella estaba pidiéndome que le tomara su mano ,era algo raro pero no puedo evitar mirarla a los ojos y ver algo de preocupación ..bueno que mas da_)

Serena /estaba a punto de retirar mi mano e irme corriendo sola para escapar de la visión de haku antes de que me viera ,hasta que siento su cálida mano entrelazándose con la mía -levanto mi vista y lo observo mirándome fijamente ,como tratando de descifrar cual será mi próximo movimiento )

Serena: corre (_es lo único que puedo alcanzarle a decir antes de empezar a correr_)

Seiya /no supe cómo? Ni- cuándo? pero en el momento en que ella pronuncio esas palabras mis pies se movilizaron al compas de la suya ..

Serena /pensé que me iba a tomar por loca al salir corriendo o que tal vez , el se iba a quedar parado –pero no ,el salió corriendo conmigo ,que ría voltear a verlo pero tenia que verhacia donde dirigirnos.

Seiya: a donde vamos (_no pude evitar preguntárselo_)

Serena: lejos de este lugar

Seiya: porqué? (_no es que quería meterme en la vida privada de una desconocida_)

Serena /esa pregunta me dejo un poco desconcertada que olvide hacia donde me dirigía que cuando me di cuenta estaba en la pista ,un camión estaba a mi frente y sin poder evitarlo cerré mis ojos hasta que sentí que alguien me agarraba de la cintura ,esta demás decir que abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con algo desconcertante –seiya estaba debajo de mí ,sus brazos seguían rodeándome ,la cercanía de nuestros rostros era escasa ,hasta podía sentir su respiración agitada ,sus ojos tenían algo que no se qué es pero me dejaba hipnotizada …no supe cuando pero escuche un claxon que provenía de un carro de color amarillo (muy raro), volteo mi vista hacia el chico que tenia debajo de mí y lo veo observándome –no puedo evitar ponerme tensa por esta situación –decido pararme y pedirle disculpas por la situación en que nos encontrábamos pero en ese mismo instante sentí que su agarre se hacia mas fuerte –quería soltarme pero sentí su mano detrás de mi nuca y me acercaba a él ,sin pensarlo cerré mis ojos y escuche que el me decía ..

Seiya /no lo puedo evitar , esta situación era un poco incomoda ,ella estaba encima de mí y pues mis brazos la tenían aferrada a mí , no pude evitar pensar en mi sueño :la chica del sol , como solía llamarla , bebido a su rubia cabellera –mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpido por un claxon o mas bien dich , voltee y vi un carro de color amarillo muy sofisticado a mi parecer parecía un fosforescente encendido y mas con la ayuda del sol . el color adquiría mayor intensidad…

Mi vista se fijo en el conductor de una moto que estaba detrás de ese auto de color amarillo chillón ,él era …mi vecino al que llamaba EL CHISMO , por no completar la frase ya que el era uno de los huéspedes del departamento donde se encuentra ,su fama era asombrosa ya que el se enteraba antes que todos nosotros los acontecimientos incluso de tu vida privada ,la mayoría tenia que alejarse de el ya que podía meterse en el chisme del día .

En ese momento me di cuenta que su mirada estaba fija en el carro amarillo hasta que se fijo en mi o mas bien en la chica que tenía encima mío ,lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla y al percatarme que se iba a parar no tuve mas remedio que decirle ..

Seiya: no te muevas ..por favor

Serena: que pasa?

Seiya: bueno pues acabo de ver a una persona ,que si me ve en esta situación me meteré en lios

Serena: quien?

Seiya: el de la moto , atrás del carro amarillo

Serena /fijo mi vista y si , observo a un joven un poco mayor y mirándome o mas bien mirando a la persona debajo de mí

Serena: no me digas que quieres que nos quedemos aquí hasta que tu amigo se vaya

Seiya: no podemos ya que el semáforo pronto se pondrá en verde

Serena: ya se ,yo me paro primero y tu te paras después mientras yo te cubro para que no te vea

Seiya: como lo distraerás?

Serena: pues tengo mis métodos ya

Serena/ me paro un poco lento ya que al parecer me había raspado mi pierna , lo bueno era que no era nada grave

Seiya/vi que se levantaba lento pero no sabía porque o a qué se debía hasta que la veo parada y pues mi vista recorre sus largas piernas hasta que noto una pequeña herida de la cual salía un hilito de sangre, no puedo evitar parame rápido y llevarla hacia la avenida

Serena: a donde me llevas?

Seiya: estas herida ,tienes rapones en tu pierna aparte de esa herida

Serena: nada grave menos mal

Seiya /me paro abruptamente para poder verla y jalar su mano para que me muestre ,estaba manchada con tierra y tenía unos rapones

Serena: que pasa? (me fijo que esta viendo mi mano )

Seiya: nosotros

Serena: yo no voy con desconocidos a ningún lado

Seiya: que yo sepa , yo corrí con una chica desconocida hasta llegar al punto de que casi me atropellan por culpa de la desconocida

Serena: que? _(pues que le pasa lo mío era distinto_ )

Seiya: bueno pues entonces quédate aquí

Serena: pues vete – no te necesito

Seiya: bueno pues entonces chau (volteo a ver su expresión pero lo que encuentro es desconcertante ella ya no está , rayos a donde se ha ido )


	7. Chapter 7

Serena/¿Quién se cree que es ?,lo seguía escuchando –oh es haruka ,el esta en ese carro de color negro ,que hago ?

Corro ,es lo único que puedo hacer hasta llegar a un puesto de helados ,tal vez me vio pero le voy a dar el beneficio de la duda ,marco el número de Molly para que me venga a recoger

Serena: ... ..Molly

Molly: Serena eres tu

Serena: Molly, estoy en problemas

Molly: Haruka acaba de llamarme, me pregunto por ti

Serena: Que le dijiste

Molly: Le dije que tu estabas conmigo ,que en estos momentos estabas en el baño

Serena: Gracias ,Molly –te debo una por cierto estás en tu casa cierto

Molly: Bueno estoy dirigiéndome hacia ella, es que estaba en una conferencia

Serena: Y si Haruka llega antes que tu, que le vamos a decir

Molly: Descuida, el me dijo que más tarde iba a venir a vernos

Serena: uh de la que me salve, podrías venir por mí

Molly: Y tu carro

Serena: Tienes razón ,entonces voy a recogerlo –después te llamo

Molly: Serena Ten Cuidado

Serena: Descuida ni que estuviera con mafiosos

Molly: O la CIA

Serena: jajaja, bueno bye (cuelga)

Serena/salgo del puesto de helados y me dirijo a cruzar la pista donde me encontraba con ese chico, Seiya-cruzo y de paso acelero el paso hasta que encuentro mi carro en donde lo había aparcado menos mal que ningún policía lo vio si no Haruka se hubiera dado cuenta de que salí detrás de él –Antes de entrar al carro , anoto la dirección del apartamento y me meto al carro .

Seiya/no la veo por ningún lado , esto es desesperante ,decido regresarme por el mismo camino que cruce con ella ,de repente ella esta por ahí, nada -Ella no está ahí ,bueno decido finalmente por irme a mi departamente ,saco mis llaves ,entro y lo primero que veo es las ventanas abiertas ,no recuerdo aberlas abierto pero es mejor que cerrarlas ahora ,me dirijo hacia ellas en eso mi vista se dirige hacia abajo y mi vista de detiene al ver el motivo de mi búsqueda ,era ella ,esa chica –no sabía su nombre pero era ella ,la vio anotando la dirección del apartamento y lugo entrar en su coche y desaparecer de su vista .

Seiya: Porque me pongo asi , ni que fuera alguien importante para mí

El sonido del teléfono lo alerta , se dirige con pasos lentos y contesta

Seiya: más allá

¿ ?: ...

Seiya: hay alguien ahí

En eso se corta , eso no era una novedad ,aunque el tratara de ver quien era el que le hacia esas bromas ,no daba con la persona –pero pronto eso terminaría ..

Seiya: pronto terminara .

* * *

><p>Seiyase dirige hacia las ventanas para cerrarlas …

Serena: Molly gracias por encubrirme en esta

Molly: descuida para eso están las amigas

Las dos terminan de tomar chocolate caliente ya que esa era una costumbre de ambas por las noches cuando estaban juntas ,mientras tanto serena le contaba como le había ido con ese chico ,sin mencionarle el nombre .

Molly: Y su nombre sere

Serena: …No lo se

Molly: Porque no me lo quieres decir

Serena: Lo hare en el momento que lo conozca mejor si

Molly : Entonces apúrate con eso de conocerlo porque yo tengo mucha curiosidad

Serena/esa era una de las cosas que las mantenía unidas que en ocasiones como esas ellas podían guardarse unas cosas sin que la otra dijera algo , se entendían a la perfección.

Al terminar ,salí de la casa de Molly para dirigirme al hospital ,me meti sigilosamente a mi habitación –observo el reloj ,eran ya las 11de la noche ,me cambio y abro las ventanas para sentir el aire ,me hecho en la cama y antes de cerrar mis ojos me acuerdo de la broma de Molly en el puesto de helados.

Serena: Descuida ni que estuviera con mafiosos

Molly: O la CIA

Serena/no puedo dejar de pensar que eso no me pareció chistoso ya que muy pronto seré uno de ellos, con este pensamiento cerré mis ojos pero el sonido de mi celular me despertó, cogo mi celular que se encontraba en la mesita y contesto

Serena: Dime (no era necesario preguntar quien era ya que con solo ver ese numero que me lo sabía de memoria ,sabía que se trataba de el)

¿? :que tal , tu día

Serena: que gracioso , me estabas espiando

¿? : Que curioso ,no es eso que tu estabas haciendo

Serena: Que quieres

¿? : Mañana ,tienes que ir en la madrugada alrededor de las 5:00 am

Serena: Tan temprano

¿? : Descuida mañana termina esto y podrás empezar

Serena: Bueno , mañana te veo ,entonces

¿? : Por cierto ,no te olvides esta vez de poner tu despertador ,jajajaj

Serena: jajaja que gracioso ,y tu no te olvides de no espiar a Molly

¿? : … oye , tuu tu le contaste algo sobre mí

Serena: descuida yo no me meto en relaciones poco profesionales

¿? : Adiós, futuro colega

Serena: Adiós, cuñadito

¿? : OYE NO TE PASES DE LISTA ..

Serena/ le corte -como no quería escucharlo , suficiente con lo de hoy ,decidí volver a mi calentita cama , ah mañana empiezo

Serena: De mañana depende de volverte a ver Seiya

Con esas ultimas palabras Serena se duerme ,sin saber que otra persona estaría pensando lo mismo que ella …


	8. Chapter 8

Escucho el despertador , supongo que serán las 4:00 am .No puedo evitar levantarme rápido porque si no, no sería capaz de dejar mi linda camita…

Al terminar de ducharme ,me estiro y decido usar una blusa de color rosa con diseños de ramas .un pantalón negro a rayas ,y por ultimo un zapato de color negro .Me doy un último vistazo al espejo y me doy el visto bueno –me dirijo hacia la puerta y le pongo seguro para que no me vengan a buscar ,controlo mi aparato hasta las 11:00 am para que se abra mi puerta y con eso me dirijo hacia la ventana .Me asuste al encontrarme en el camino con una enfermera saliendo del hospital , mientras yo bajaba por la ventana saltando hacia el árbol que se situaba a mi costado.

Al sentir que se había ido , me dirijo hacia el estacionamiento – camino a paso normal y continuo mi trayecto hasta que veo afuera un carro de color negro.

Serena:Rayos ,es haruka , pero que hace aquí /busco rápidamente mi carro y lo encuentro , menos mal que traje esto -saco un broche , junto con unas gafas de color negro.

Al llegar a mi carro, noto que el carro de haruka acaba de salir –seguro le dijeron que estaba dormida.

Enciendo el carro , y me dirijo a la salida cuando escucho mi celular vibrar ,lo agarro y decido contestar.

Serena: haló /contesto mientras no dejo de mirar el auto de haruka a mi delante

¿?: hola , ya vienes o acabo de despertarte dormilona jajajaja

Serena: ja ja si como no , ya me dirijo hacia allá /no puedo evitar molestarme por el comentario

¿?: No tardes, dormilona / lo escucho, reírse atrás de la línea

Serena: Y tu no olvides quien soy yo /le digo para que sepa que no estoy de buenas, con todo los nervios de punta y sobre todo que mas delante de ella iba haruka conduciendo , quise preguntarle a donde iba pero mejor opto por preguntar otra cosa

Serena: dime algo la dirección que me diste está bien /esperaba que le dijera que no ,pero lo que escucho me desconcertó

¿?: la dirección esta bien por qué , no la ubicas

Serena: no es eso , es que recuerdas a haruka

¿?: sí , no me digas que te vio salir

Serena: no , es que …/no podía decirle , algo me decía que el tampoco podria responderme así que opto por decirle que me había confundido

Cortó , sigo a haruka hasta que lo veo entrar a la dirección que me mandaron-no es posible /conduje más lento para ver que ocurría y entro , veo su coche estacionado ,salgo y camino hasta llegar a una puerta de color rojo y negro...

- no hay vuelta atrás serena/me dijo a mí misma

Mientras en otro lugar se encontraba un chico sentado mirando por un gran ventanal , se paro para ver mejor hasta que lo interrumpen...

-ya está aquí , le digo que pase /no puedo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa

¿?: sí , ya no hay vuelta atrás o sí?

Siguió mirando por la ventana hasta que sintío que ya no estoy solo

¿?: es bueno verte de nuevo /volteo para ver mejor a la persona frente a mí

-diría lo mismo sino fuera por las circunstancias

¿?:siempre tan racional

-y tu siempre tan modesto

¿?:jajajaja , ambos sabemos que vienes por tu propia cuenta

-es cierto

¿?:bueno ,basta de charlas

-entonces empecemos


End file.
